


Bordem on a lonely planet

by bandnerd_1395



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the titans battle a creature from space they find themselves stranded on an island. Once there the titans aren't sure how to keep themselves entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle of the beast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, or the storyline, they all belong to Cartoonnetwork. I do not make a profit from these, this is all just for fun.

"Starfire look out!" Robin shouted from somewhere behind her.   
She turned around to find a mysterious, yet large, creature charging straight for her, but before she could react she was flung across the room and landed on the hard ground.   
"Starfire? Are you okay?" Cyborg asked her.  
"I think so. That's it that damn thing is going down!" Starfire shouted.   
"Star wait!" Robin and Cyborg shouted. but it was too late she charged at the creature, that was a mix between a bull and a centaur, and hit it hard with her starbolts.   
The creature was not disturbed by it and hit her hard on her shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Raven hovered over to the creature.  
"That's it you ugly piece of shit! Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's dark magic only did minimum damage, but it was enough for them to get back to the T-ship.   
The creature unfortunately followed them out and started to destroy the ship.   
"Shit! This thing is start-" But the line cut out before Robin could finish his sentence.   
After about ten minuted of trying to fight they found the T-ship hurtling down as fast as lightening and they weren't sure what to do. BOOM! The pieces of the ship landed all over an unknown planet.   
"Damn that creature! He made my team separate, I need to find the others. The question is how, I have no idea where I am." Robin decided to walk slowly around this strange planet in search for his friends and hopefully none of them were injured. He heard something move behind him, and sensing it was danger he prepared himself for the ugly creature. The noise got closer and he turned around to find Starfire with a starbolt up clearly thinking the same thing he was.  
"Starfire! It's you!"  
"Oh Robin, I have been most upset and quite lost, and I have absolutely no idea where I am, and with the others missing I am sure to-"  
"Starfire, it's alright we will search for the others together."  
"Oh what a glorious idea, I believe the saying goes two minds think alike, yes?"  
"Uh, something like that, but actually it is-"  
"RaAaWwwr!" They heard the thing say.  
"Damn this thing, Star we have to fight."  
She nodded her head and the began attacking the creature.   
"Look out Robin, the ground is not stable."   
But it was too late and he fell down, Starfire acted quick and flew down after him, as soon as she got a hold of him the creature also fell and knocked them both into a hole, where rocks fell blocking their only exit.  
"Shit, now what are we going to do Robin?"  
"I'm not sure, first we need to keep warm, I'll start a fire."  
~~  
""Dude where are we?" Beastboy asked, no one really around to answer.  
"Dude I can use a hand over here." He heard Cyborg call from behind him.   
"Oh there you are, what the hell are you alright?"   
"I'm fine just missing some parts, just help me find them."  
"Cool I get to rebuild you."  
"Just stop and help me now."  
"Okay fine."   
He transformed into a dog and began to sniff, but as soon as he did he changed back and nearly gagged.  
"Ugh this place smells like rotten tomatoes on a warm summer day."  
"Gross, could've went without that information."  
"Sorry, now how are we going to find your body parts?"  
"Well, before you transformed so eagerly I was going to say I have a tracking device in me to locate my missing pieces."  
"Oh sweet, now why didn't you tell me."  
Cyborg gave him a dirty look, this was going to be a long day.  
~~  
Raven opened her eyes to see tiny little creatures staring at her.   
"What the, who are you?"  
"Who are you?" They mimicked.   
"Great, shoo."  
"Shoo."  
"Ugh, dammit, who are you."  
Once again they mimicked her. Raven could feel her blood boiling she needed to relax or these things would get a load of pain on them. It might not be so bad if they did, but if they were innocent people Raven would have did an unnecessary killing. She would not turn out to be her father, she had to control her anger. She let out a soothing sigh and began to meditate. Eventually she didn't even hear the mimicks of the creatures that were there. This place was quite peaceful, she thought.   
~~  
"Robin. may I ask you a question?"  
Robin was confused. "Of course Star we're friends you know you can ask me anything."  
"What is it that you humans do for fun?"  
"Well, I am really not the person to ask that, you see I haven't really experienced things that are considered fun."  
"Oh, um perhaps we should try the talking back and forth, what is it that you like about being in a group."  
"Do you mean a team?" She nodded. "Well, when we first met I had just broken away from someone, but when I met you guys it felt natural to fight with all of you."  
"Do you still enjoy it?"  
"Absolutely, why do you ask?"  
She looked away. "Well, it's just that I've been wondering how you feel about me, I am quite confused about my feelings, I am not sure what any of this means."  
Robin was stunned that she wanted to know how he felt about her, he was never good at expressing feelings, especially love. He wondered if he really did love   
Star, and if he did how could he explain he looked in her eager eyes. How in the hell could she look so damn pretty?


	2. What can we do for fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All alone Starfire and Robin try different things to entertain themselves.

"Robin what is it you do for fun?" Starfire pressed.  
He looked at her and let out a sigh of frustration. "Well Starfire do you know any kind of games because I know of one or two but do you know how to play them?"   
Starfire thought no she had no idea of any games down here on Earth. She shook her head and Robin said to her.  
"Well there is truth or dare."   
She nodded. "And how do you play this truth or dare game?"  
"Well quite easily all you have to do is ask truth or dare we pick one and then you think of a question or something you would like the other one to do."  
"Sounds simple enough, I'll go first truth or dare?"  
"Hm dare."  
She thought. "I dare you to an arm wrestle." She smiled evilly.   
He turned sheepish he knew she was stronger than him, but he had to anyway. They put their arms on a rock next to them and of course Starfire won. She squealed in victory and then he asked her truth or dare.  
She thought for moment. "Truth."  
"Ok when we first met the kiss was for a transfer of language correct?"   
"Yes but-"  
"I'm not done, well did it feel like more to you?" But before she could answer they both heard a rumble and the creature showed itself again  
'Dammit.' Starfire cursed that damn thing she was just in the middle of a romantic time with Robin she would make that thing pay.


	3. Trapped in a cave once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally defeating the creature Robin and Starfire find themselves trapped in a dark cave. The others have to find and free them.

"That is it I have had just about enough of this thing!" Starfire shouted and threw all of her strength at the creature.  
The thing hurled back and she couldn't stop it there she kept pouncing kept using her starbolts until she found that the thing had fallen off the edge.  
"Starfire you did it!" Robin exclaimed.  
She was excited as well, but then they hear a different kind of rumbling and the rocks fell over blocking them in the cave once again.  
"Damn! Now what are we gonna do Robin?"  
"We wait for the others I guess."  
"But how will they find us?"  
"We have a tracking device in our communicator, Cyborg should be able to trace our location."  
""Well what are we to do in the meantime?"  
"I'm not sure."  
~~  
"Dude where are your arms at, I'm getting sick and tired of being your damn arms." Beastboy complained.  
"Oh quit your complaining and help me find them, it shouldn't be that hard considering I have a tracking device on my body parts."  
"Yea why do you have that again?"  
Cyborg could've hit him, if he had hands. "Seriously you are asking me this now!? When we are in search for my body parts."  
"Oops oh right."  
Cyborg just rolled his eyes, how was he supposed to find his body parts, and the others with Beastboy acting, well, like Beastboy? This was going to be a long trip.  
"I have located two communicators near each other, which means that someone is alone."  
"You wanna take a wild guess and say it's Raven who's alone." Beastboy said clearly amused.  
"What's the matter with you , our friends are somewhere on a planet we know nothing about, and you're worried about Raven being alone, she's always alone, she does her best when she is alone, now help me find my parts and the others already."  
"Fine, I will, damn, you are crabby."  
Cyborg said nothing, it was best to let this one go, hopefully they would find the others and soon.  
~~  
Raven stopped meditating to find the creatures staring at her, she wondered what they could be, and if they were a threat.  
"Okay look clearly you guys mimic everything you hear, but who are you guys, and why are you following me?"  
"Following, shut up!" Was all they said.  
She sighed this was going to be harder than she thought.  
~~  
"Robin, if my memory recalls, we were in the middle of a game called truth or dare."  
He smiled at her. "Oh right, you never got the chance to answer my question."  
She nodded. "Well to be perfectly honest with you Robin, yes it did feel like more, even to me, who only knows of the lip contact as a form of transferring knowledge."  
Robin blushed a deep red, had she revealed that she had feelings for him? Or was he just being stupid?  
"Robin I believe it is my turn to ask you the truth or dare, yes?"  
"Oh right I'll take truth this time."  
She thought about asking him how she really felt about her, but then went with, "Tell me friend, did you enjoy the, uh, kiss as you call it here?"  
Robin looked even more sheepish, if that were possible. "Uh well I was thrown off guard a bit, but there was definitely a spark there."  
"Robin I do not understand I did not feel any electrical wires near us."  
He chuckled slightly at that. "Actually Star it means that there was a connection between the kiss, there are numerous sayings for things like this like: fireworks, sparks, and some even describe it as wildfires."  
"Oh and these are all good things yes?"  
"Yea they are." He smiled he realized then that he was flirting with Starfire.  
"Robin I believe it is your turn, and I will take a dare this time."  
This time Robin got brave enough to say this next thing. "Starfire I dare you to kiss me."  
Starfire nearly fainted right then and there, Robin had asked her to kiss him! She was overjoyed, she leaned in closer to him and as soon as they were a breath apart Robin closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and passionate, she sensed that he might be holding back a bit to see if this was what she really wanted. She decided to push her luck a little farther by deepening the kiss, soon the kissing session turned into a full blown, heated, make-out session. After a few moments passed they pulled away.  
"Robin, that was absolutely sparkling." She said.  
He laughed a little. "Indeed it was Starfire, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now."  
"Really?" She couldn't contain her excitement.  
"Yes really."  
"Then why did you never do it before?"  
"Well, because I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, and because I thought you wouldn't return my feelings." He said his head dropping a little.  
"Oh Robin I love you so much, and I have ever since we first met."  
With that being said the couple kissed again. "Tell me is there something that couples do to have fun?" Starfire asked.  
"Uh..." This was going to be a long day.


	4. Couple's have fun too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Starfire find some new things to do now that they are together, and alone. Can Starfire figure out how to do couples stuff, or will Robin teach her a few things.

"Starfire there are plenty of things to do now that we are a couple, but most of them involve not being trapped in a cave on a deserted planet."  
"Oh, so there is nothing to do now?"  
"Well, there is, but I do not think that we are ready for that."  
"Oh, and what is that?"  
"Uh, well, I'm not sure how to explain it, I think it would be easier to show you, but I don't know how you're gonna act with it."  
"Oh, well if you are doing it, then I trust you, I mean if we love each other I think that we're ready for whatever you are talking about."  
"Well it's just that we just started dating, but we have been friends for a long time now, maybe it won't matter if we do this."  
"Well, it sounds good to me."   
~~  
"Hurry up we're getting closer to Raven." Cyborg complained.  
"Look I'm doing the best I can I'm not used to this planet so I'm gonna walk slower."  
"Dammit BB we have to go, we just found my hands and now we need to find Raven, Robin, and Starfire."  
"Alright I'm coming."  
They walked for a long time until they saw Raven looking either angry or confused, or maybe both, it was hard to tell with her.  
"Look it's Raven!"   
"I can see Beastboy."   
"Well still."  
"Guys you found me, thank God, let's go find Robin and Starfire, like now please."  
They walked until Cyborg's eye saw movement in a covered cave.  
"Uh I think that they are in that cave over there."  
"Shit that means we gotta move all that junk just to get to them."  
"Yea now start moving."  
~~  
"Well first we start kissing."  
"Ok."  
They kissed for awhile and Robin started to run his hands up and down her back which she let out a soft sigh.  
"Robin I do not understand what is happening, I feel all strange, and I have an uncomfortable moistness in a very unusual spot."  
"That's normal Star, just let this go for me."  
She nodded and Robin started to strip of his uniform, which Star was confused by, but she didn't question. He started to take off her uniform as well, which made her nervous, but then relaxed because she knew Robin knew what he was doing. He broke the kiss long enough to pull of her shirt and then went to kiss her neck and shoulders. This made Starfire shudder in what she would assume was pleasure. Then he stripped off his boxers and her underwear and bra.  
"Star, you look- breathtaking."  
"I am sorry that I am taking your breath away maybe I should-"  
"No, no, it's a good thing."  
"Oh, ok, well then you also look the breathtaking."  
They both blushed and went back to kissing, the next part he was afraid to do so he stopped kissing long enough to say, "Star the next part is the strange part, you see this and this kind of need to uh insert so may I?"  
She was confused but nodded, if this is what he was talking about having fun, then she did not want to stop, she was enjoying all of it, even if she didn't understand some of it.  
~~  
"Cyborg what the hell is going on in there?" Beastboy asked.  
"Uh, I don't think you wanna know dude."  
"Wait, how long were we lost here?"   
"They're making love, you guys mean to tell me you never saw the flirting between them?" Raven said almost nonchalantly.   
"Well yea we did-but"  
"But nothing they finally admitted to each other, now they're celebrating that, get over it."  
They knew she was right, so they waited until the couple was done having fun to go in there.  
"Friends it is glorious to see you." Starfire felt more giddy than she ever had before and she knew that no one would notice it either.  
"Guys! You found us, thankfully before we starved, ha, well we better get off this planet."  
"Not before you guys tell us about you two."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That now all of a sudden friends make love in a cave."  
Starfire and Robin looked at each other, shit they have been caught.


	5. Explain it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Starfire have been caught, now it is time to come clean with everything.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked trying to stall.  
"Don't act dumb, my eye sensor saw you guys in there."  
Shit, they have been caught. "Alright, alright, so we had sex, what's the big deal?"  
"It's you two you guys have been flirting none stop since you guys met, and now all of a sudden it's no big deal?" Beastboy said.  
"We have not been flirting, have we?" Robin asked, he didn't think he was flirting, but maybe he might have been.  
"Duh, you two have been dancing around each other for so long, I can't believe how dumb you guys have been." Cyborg said.  
"Now tell me how this whole thing happened." Raven said surprisingly sounding interested.  
"You guys really wanna know?"   
"No shit we wanna know." They all said together.  
"Friends I wish for you to gather all around and we shall tell you the story."   
They were surprised at how easy it was to get it out of them, but they were eager to hear the story. Once they told them the story, they were all wide-eyed, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.   
"Really, is that how it all happened?"  
"Yep."  
"Holy shit, I can't believe it."  
"Well it's true guys, now let's see if we can get off this damn planet."   
"Good idea."   
They flew in the T-ship and tried to figure out if they could just fly right out into it, so they tried and found out that they could, so they headed home to the place Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy called Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the episode "Stranded" I have made it my own story with my own plot. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
